


Rules

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Covert Affairs
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, F/M, Post Season/Series 03, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 13:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  There are rules for dating a coworker – don’t.  <br/>Disclaimer:  If I owned any part of this, I wouldn’t be living in Boxtown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rules

There are rules, spoken and un-, in regard to relationships in the office. Coworkers shouldn’t date. It can lead to tensions within the office, and rash actions, and favoritism. Handlers shouldn’t date agents. 

Therefore, certain relationships should be kept secret. 

Annie’s pretty sure she can keep a secret. She’s always been touchy-feely around Auggie anyway. Kissing him, that’s a bad idea, at least in public. But others have heard them talking about going out before, and meeting for what could be considered dates, but was just the two of them having a good time. Now, though, those tiny meetings in the halls and Auggie’s office, those meant just a little bit more. 

The lightest brush of her hand against his is enough to send tingles running down her spine. She has to be careful not to brighten too much when she catches sight of him. 

Auggie might be better at this, maybe. She’s heard a few rumors about the way he’s acted in the past when he’s thought she was in danger. At least, she thinks, it sets precedence. If he loses it when she’s in the field…well, Annie hopes it doesn’t come to that. Auggie’s her touchstone, and now, she knows how much she doesn’t want to lose him.

Sauntering into his office, Annie calls out, “So, anything good on the radar today?” 

Auggie smiles in her direction, that dimple showing. “I’ve heard a few things.” 

“Like what?” Annie leans over his chair, her thumb running over his shoulder. 

“Oh, Joan’s got some heavy hitters coming to visit later today. Not quite as hush-hush as they might like. You could possibly be called into that meeting.” Auggie leans back, tilting his head toward her, his expression serious now. “If you are, be careful. Not Annie-careful, everyone else careful. Got it, Walker?”

“Got it.” She grins again. “Lunch?”

“If I can make it.” 

Annie knows he’ll try. So will she. “Okay. See you later.” As she turns away from him, she feels his fingers brush over the small of her back, the lightest caress, and, if she wasn’t in control of herself, enough to send her into a quivering pool of jelly. 

“Lunch,” Auggie says. 

“Lunch,” Annie calls over her shoulder, and fixes her smile before she left his office. Rules are rules are rules. 

Today isn’t the day to start breaking them any more than they already have.


End file.
